Eunryu
Eunryu (銀流; 은류 Eunlyu) is a S-Class WH from the Southern District and was an administrator of the HQ there. With the alias Muhsin's Palgeuk, he is the only Natural S-Class WH. He was originally from one of Bairong Empire's former Three Noble Families, the Silver (Eun) Clan and is the last one of his family still alive. Like Words Blondy von Worth and Samuel, he works for North. Appearance Eunryu is a middle aged man with slicked back black hair and thin eyes. His WH clothing consists of a white jacket with the WH symbol in the middle, with black sleeves and shoulder pads, a black zippered shirt, tight black pants and a pair of high laced boots. He often wears a pendant that has similar markings to a yin-yang symbol. Personality Eunryu is a deceptive, sadistic man who is quite intelligent but follows orders. After Tasha escaped from the WH organization, he was shown to be a critical man by questioning Tania Doberg about her lack of action during the event. While he appears to be loyal to North, even calling himself her pawn, he for some reason didn't kill Ryuhwan despite Neptis' orders and deliberately held back so that he could escape, which leaves his true intentions and loyalties questionable. Story The Knight and Rose Arc When Vihyungrang is defeated by East, Eunryu rescues him.Cho, Jung-man (2008). Witch Hunter Manhwa: Volume 7: Chapter 25: Page 14. Super Champ. ISBN 978-89-252-3071-9 He engages in battle with Surtr, pointing out that East was nearly reaching her limit, and suggests to the Supporter that they should retreat. After they leave, he watches as Vihyungrang leaves to train. He later stops Words from killing Samuel, and reveals that the three of them were simply pawns for North to use. Escape from Britain Arc Eunryu is seen in Britain, conversing with Neptis when Samuel arrives and informs them that Diana's memories were successfully altered. Neptis shows great disdain for humans, telling him not to use North's name so casually. He is present at the meeting of the WH and British representatives. Beforehand, he sees Tania Doberg, and reprimands her for failing to appear at the battle in front of the castle the previous night. However, she tells him that she is a Witch Hunter from "6 am to 9 pm," and that what she does outside of those hours is not his business, nor could Central do anything about it. After the meeting, Eunryu returns to his room, where he finds Varete drinking Words' wine. When Varete mentions that she apologized to Words for slicing off his arm, he notes that it must have been the reason why Words was in such a bad mood. He recommends that North move her castle, only to be rebuffed that no WH would be able to break through North's Gatekeepers. Invasion Arc After the dispatch list is made, Tania demands Eunryu to change it due to her and Tarras being separated. He refuses stating his reason, though Tania is still dissatisfied after. Later, during the S-Class meeting, Ian asks him why he wasn't dispatched anywhere, to which Eunryu replies that he'll be staying at the western base to provide the minimum guarding for Diana. As the WHs dispatched north are leaving, Eunryu confronts Tania reminding her timing must be percise for the invasion. In response to his statement, Tania scoffs and tells him to warn the WHs going south. Powers and Abilities Eunryu is a White Class WH, meaning he is among the eight most powerful members of the organization. He is classified as the only "Normal" type fighter amongst the S-Class ranks, and as such does not utilize magical or supernatural means of combat, only trained techniques, weapons, and pure skill. He was shown to be capable of pressuring Ryuhwan during their encounter, despite the former being weakened, Ryuhwan's reputation as an infamous WH killer makes this an admirable achievement, especially as it is implied that Eunryu was holding back specifically to let Ryuhwan escape. Chi Techniques: Being a member of the former Three Noble Families of Birong, Eunryu has great skill and control over his chi. *'Shinbo' (신보 Sinbo; Release): The first stage of Chi control. It draws out a small amount of the user's Chi, and is universally taught through the Bairong Empire. *'Shinchuk' (신축 Sinchug; Elasticity): The second stage of Chi control. It draws out a maximum of 30% of the user's Chi, and is taught only to the highly skilled elites of the Bairong Empire. Enhanced Reflex: Eunryu is capable of blocking bullets shot at close range from a mana gun with his spear. Equipment Spears: Eunryu has shown the ability to throw spears with the type of force able to knock a enraged Surtr off his feet and with great accuracy. Since he did not carry these away with him, he may be able to summon them at will. It is unknown if there is a limited quantity or if he creates them. WH Uniform: Invented by Edea Florence, this set of clothing is given to all ordinary members of the organization. The uniform runs on mana and won't function if it runs out of it. The functions the uniform possesses are: *'Memory-lapse Fibers' (망각의 섬유 Mang-gag-ui Seom-yu): Normal people won't notice the wearer unless the WH purposely attracts the individuals attention. This won't work on witches or fellow WHs. *'Class Selection': The uniform grades the WH based on their strengths and assigns them to their class. The class is shown by the color of the uniform. *'Protection': The clothing offers low level protection against attacks that are both physical and magical. *'Repair': It will repair itself using the mana stored within it. *'Emblem' (문장 Munjang): Every A/S-Class WH is attributed with an unique insignia which is on the emblem. The emblem allows others to guess a certain facts about the wearer's life or abilities. He has been seen wearing the Yin Yang symbol, whether this is his emblem is unknown. Relationships Neptis Eunryu often gets his orders through Neptis. He does jobs for her (like injuring Ryuhwan) and always listens to what she says. Despite this Neptis looks down on Eunryu and was angered when he called her by her first name. He is also quick to apologize to her when he upsets her. Varete Unlike his relationship with Neptis, Eunryu and Varete seem to get along better. The two are seen talking casually and drinking together and it is also assumed that he takes orders from her as well. Words Blondy von Worth The two work together in serving North. Words gets his orders from Eunryu and Eunryu prevents Words from doing things which may mess up North's plans. The two are assumed to drink together as Eunryu had some of Words wine and Eunryu seems capable of detecting his moods. Trivia *His character profileCho, Jung-man (Trans.) (2010). Witch Hunter Manhwa: Volume 10: Character Profile. Super Champ. ISBN 978-89-252-6029-7 states he enjoys polishing his weapons, likes spears and neat things. He dislikes worn-out weapons and dirty things. *He is the last surviving member of the Silver (Eun) family from the Bairong Empire, where he learned Elasticity. *The artist intended him to look middle-aged, but ended up looking too young. *In chapter omakes, he has been teased because of his uniform due to it having only a white vest even though he's part of the White Class. *He is suspected to have killed Ryuhwan's Mother. *His alias, Muhsin's Palgeuk (무신의 팔극) can be interpreted as the Eight Rank Warrior God since Muhsin (무신) means warrior god, pal (팔) is eight and geuk (극) is stage. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Witch Hunter Category:Bairong Category:Adversaries Category:North's Group Category:S-class